Queen Of Food
by Snow Lavender
Summary: Bagaimana saat Queen Of Food kita suka sama Pangeran Sekolah?


Queen of Food

.

.

By Snow Lavender

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuHina

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning : many things that SL can't tell

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang perempuan yang terkenal di sekolahnya. Memang awalnya ia populer karena kecantikan dan talentanya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia mulai populer karena rahasianya terbongkar. Rahasia macam apa? Itu... masih author rahasiakan

Ia adalah anak kedua dari pasangan Hyuuga yang merupakan pemilik salah satu hotel termewah se-Tokyo bahkan se-Jepang

Parasnya cantik dan menawan, sikap tegas namun tetap anggun, cerdas baik dibidang akademik maupun non-akademik dan banyak lagi kesempurnaannya

Dari dulu, dia hanya suka pada satu laki laki. Sudah 5 tahun karena dia menyukainya dari kelas 6 SD. Siapakah gerangan orang itu?

Dengan tangis layaknya puteri di zaman dongeng yang nggak ketemu ketemu sama pangeran ajaibnya, Ino menghampiri Hinata dan meraung raung

"ada apaan sih Ino?" tanya Hinata yang mulai risih dengan tingkah salah satu teman seperjuangannya itu

"S-Sasuke! Dia nolak aku"

Dalam hati, Hinata nyengir. Walaupun tau temennya sakit hati, tapi perasaan nggak bisa dipaksain kan? Gimana kalo Sasuke emang bener bener nggak suka sama tuh cewek? Masa' harus di paksain sih?

"udah... sabar aja! Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Karin, Ayame, Shion, Sasame, Sarah bahkan Kurenai sensei pun bernasib yang sama"

Ino tau itu. Tapi ini beda! Sakura adalah anak dari donatur terbesar ketiga di sekolah ini. walaupun kaya, tapi sikapnya kasar. Tenten adalah anak tomboy yang nilai penjasnya mencapai 101. Walaupun cerdas, siapa coba yang nggak ngeri? Temari emang cantik sih... tapi kalo kebiasaannya itu pake pakaian terbuka dibagian dada, cowok sih ogah sama cewek mudah! Karin... lumayan. Tapi gayanya norak dan culun! Ayame sih, cantik dan pintar masak. Tapi dengan sikapnya yang plin plan pasti Hell no! Dan Kurenai sensei... bisa di tebak lah? Umur Sasuke kan masih 16 tahun! Kurenai sensei bahkan sudah nyaris memasuki kepala 3. Shion sudah tidak perawan! Tau kan maksudnya? Sasame adalah shopa-holic. Bisa abislah isi dompet cowok sial yang jadi pacarnya! sementara Sarah? Oh... dia bahkan rela memberikan foto bugilnya pada Sasuke! Jangan terlalu jauh berfikiran! Bugil maksudnya, 'bodoh, udik, gila, idih dan letoy' Dan Ino? Ino adalah puteri dari pemilik toko bunga terbesar sejepang yang menjadi puteri sekolah dan kerja sebagai seorang model!

Ok, mungkin berlebihan kalo ngerasa dirinya yang paling OK dari KSHS, karena Hinata ada. Tapi kan Hinata nggak pernah bersikap berlebihan sama Sasuke! Bisa dibilang atau di kategorikan, Hinata nggak suka sam Sasuke kan? Jadi Ino nggak ada saingan dong!

"tapi aku bingung, setiap kalian patah hati gara gara Sasuke, pasti ngadunya ke aku! Emang aku ini siapa sih?" bingung Hinata

Ino menarik Hinata untuk berjalan jalan bersamanya. Di koridor, mereka melihat banyak pandangan aneh dan geli dari siswa KSHS lainnya

"hei... bukankah dia adalah Queen of Food itu? Atau kita harus menggantinya menjadi Queen of eat? Hahaha"

"tapi kenapa tubuhnya bisa tetap langsing dan terjaga begitu ya?"

"iya... pasti pakai obat pelangsing deh!"

Ini dia gosipnya. Gosip yang menyatakan bahwa Hinata suka sekali makan. Makan ini... makan itu... nyaris semua makanan dari berbagai negara telah sempat Hinata cicipi. Menu apa? Italia, Prancis, Inggris, China, Thailand, Korea, Afrika, Amerika, Malaysia, Singapura, Taiwan, Belanda dan tentu saja Jepang! Bahkan ya, makanan khas Negara Indonesia yang super duper beragam pun sudah 97% pernah ia cicipi dan menu favoritnya saat ini adalah pempek khususnya pempek kapal selam

"Hinata..."

Hinata menoleh, di belakangnya telah berdiri sosok angkuh nan dingin yang sedang berdiri tegap

"hh... biar kutebak! Piket perpustakaan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ya. KSHS baru saja menginovasikan kebijakan baru. Kelas 2 akan menjadi kelas yang bertanggung jawab atas kebersihan perpustakaan. Dan hari ini adalah jadwal kelas 8.B yang di wali kelasi oleh Kakashi sensei. Karena malas memilih, ia jadi menyebut nama yang waktu itu sedang melintas otaknya. Karena waktu itu Sasuke dan Hinata sedang mengerjakan soal di papan tulis, maka yang ada di otaknya adalah nama Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Kejamnya, mereka hanya di tugasnya berempat dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang waktu itu sedang di hukum

Hinata segera berbalik dan menyamai langkahnya dengan pemuda yang menjadi idaman sekolah itu

"jadi, kau membenarkan gosip itu?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan di antara mereka karena jarak mereka dari sini ke Perpustakaan memang cukup jauh

"ya. Aku memang suka makan. Apa coba yang salah? Apa mereka bisa nggak makan, coba?" kesal Hinata sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada

"kau terlalu sempurna, jadi kalau aku celah sedikit saja, mereka akan benar benar menghebohkannya"

"benar. Dasar tukang gosip semuanya" ujar Hinata dan mengeluarkan permen lolipop dari dalam satu mantel tipisnya

"rasa apa itu?"

"tomat!" balas Hinata dan mengeluarkan lolipop itu dari mulutnya

Entah karena godaan syetan dan hawa nafsu ataupun terpengaruh fatamorgana surga, dengan sekali tarik lolipop itu sudah berada di mulut Sasuke

"S-S-Sasuke!"

"tomat... segar. Walaupun ada rasa berrynya juga sih. Tapi aku suka"

Berry! Berry adalah wangi mulut Hinata

"itu lolipopku! Kenapa kamu mengambilnya dan hmph..." mulut Hinata langsung di bungkam oleh lolipop yang masuk kembali ke mulutnya

"rasa apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit melirik Hinata. Hinata menjilati permen itu

"tomat... berry dan mint" jelas Hinata "mint yang masih sangat segar. Dan nm... ini jenis mint yang cukup jarang"

"apa kau segitunya sering makan?"

"haha... Jepang adalah negara yang kaya akan unsur herbal teh. Jadi aku sering minum teh dan untuk menghilangkan pekatnya di mulut, aku sering makan berbagai macam mint" jelas Hinata dan kembali berjalan

"Hn" hanya gumanan tak jelas, jadi tak usah dipedulikan

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, bertemulah kedua orang itu dengan Shino yang sedang di beri keberuntungan menjaga perpustakaan dan memungut pajak kalau ada yang hendak masuk. Ayahnya adalah pebisnis pabrik boneka yang sukses. Karena itulah koleksi bonekanya banyak! Apalagi Barbie Rapunzel. Dia pernah bercita cita ingin memanjangkan rambutnya layaknya seorang Rapunzel. Tapi jika mengingat ibunya yang adalah seorang polisi wanita, ia tidak ingin di tembak mati oleh ibunya. Tapi tetap saja, koleksi Rapunzel dikamarnya segunung

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Shino dengan sopannya sampai sampai tak menatap wajah Sasuke maupun Hinata

"kami piket"

"iya Shino. Hari ini aku, Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke sedang kebagian tugas piket perpustakaan" tambah Hinata

"AWAS!"

Bruk!

"aw..." Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan

Saat ini, seseorang juga tengah terduduk di hadapannya

"aku tidak ikut campur" Shino langsung masuk ke dalam perpustakaan sementara Sasuke mulai berdiri membantu Hinata

"berikan ini Gaara!" kesal Anko sensei dan merampas handphone milik Gaara. Tunggu? Gaara? Dia adalah pangeran sekaligus orang yang paling di takuti di sekolah! Setelahnya, Anko sensei mulai berjalan "ingat! Kalau kau ingin benda ini kembali, datang ke kantorku pulang sekolah"

Gaara menggeram kesal "semua gara gara kamu, tau nggak! Kalo kamu tadi minggir aku nggak bakalan terkejar!" bentak Gaara dan mengayunkan tangannya hendak menampar Hinata keras

1 detik... oh God...

Hinata membuka matanya

"S-Sasuke?" shocknya saat Sasuke menahan tangan Gaara. Dia kenal Sasuke. Mungkin sedikit tau karena sering memata-matai pemuda itu. Dia dingin, hebat beladiri, sifatnya keras tapi dia tidak suka mencari masalah

"berhenti menganggunya" ketus Sasuke

"minggir kau Sasuke! Apa kau tidak tau kau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa hah?!"

Sasame, Sarah dan Karin yang baru saja dari kantin pun menghentikan langkah mereka. Tidak beberapa anak, banyak!

Sasuke lalu menghempaskan tangan Gaara

"berhenti menganggunya!" bentak Sasuke dan mengajak Hinata masuk kedalam perpustakaan

Plak!

Tamparan itu mengenai wajah Hinata dengan telaknya. Sasuke yang sudah berbalik pun terkesiap

Bruk!

Dan akhirnya Gaara terhempas di lantai koridor

"berhenti menyakiti gadisku, kau dengar!"

Hinata yang masih memegangi pipinya yang sudah berwarna kuning (?) pun tercengang. Sasame pingsan, Karin kena serangan jantung dan Sarah mimisan

"baiklah. Tapi buktikan kalau kau memang bisa menjaganya dengan ..."

.

.

.

Hinata berdiri di barisan paling depan dari kerumunan yang membentuk huruf O dengan area kosong yang besar di tengah. Sasuke dan Gaara pun berdiri di area kosong itu

"_baiklah. Tapi buktikan kalau kau memang bisa menjaganya dengan pertarungan tangan kosong"_

"_TIDAK! KAU JANGAN GILA!" bentak Hinata_

"_ayolah... dia itu laki laki, Hinata..." Gaara menghentikan kata katanya "-chan"_

"_Damn! Baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya sekarang juga"_

"_S-Sasuke..."_

_Sasuke menoleh dan membingkai wajah Hinata dengan tangannya yang dikatupkan pada kedua belah pipi chubby Hinata_

"_demi kau, aku akan lakukan apapun"_

"aku duluan ya" sinis Gaara dan mulai menyerang Sasuke. Hinata ingin melihat, tapi sakit rasanya... dia hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

Selang 10 menit, Hinata masih belum berani membuka tangannya. Sampai sebuah suara membuatnya kaget setengah mati

"akh!"

Hinata membuka tangannya cepat dan matanya langsung melebar. Sudut bibir Sasuke berdarah, pipi kirinya lebam dan berwarna keunguan

"hentikan..." tangis Hinata "kumohon hentikan..."

Sasuke tidak mendengar dan terus saja berkelahi dengan Gaara

"SA—hmph..."

Seperkian detik, mata Sasuke menjelajah kerumunan yang mengitari ia dan Gaara. Kemana Hinata? Walaupun tadi menutup wajah, tapi ia yakin tadi adalah Hinata. Lalu kemana Hinata sekarang? apa mungkin dia malu melihat Sasuke yang kalah? Apa... dia benci Sasuke?

.

.

.

"lepaskan aku!" teriak Hinata saat bekapan mulutnya sudah di buka. Dia di perpustakaan sekarang. Sakura, Karin, Ino, Ayame, Sarah, Sasame, Temari, Shion dan Tenten berdiri di hadapannya

"kau pakai pelet apa hah?!" teriak Sakura

"aku tidak percaya kau seperti ini Hinata... hiks..." tangis Ino

"menyebalkan! Kau pasti mengguna guna Sasuke kan?!"

Hinata berdiri "keluarkan aku. Aku harus menyemangati Sasuke" kesal Hinata

"apa kau bilang! Setelah kau merebut Sasuke dari kami kau masih ingin menyemangati Sasuke, hah?!" kesal Sarah

"berhentilah bersikap seperti kalian itu tidak laku! Tinggalkan Sasuke dan kehidupannya" ketus Hinata dan berusaha menembus gadis gadis itu

Plak!

Plak!

Hinata memegangi pipi kiri dan kanannya yang kesakitan

"apa pantasnya kau untuk Sasuke hah?!" kali ini bentakan Sasame

Hinata sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi ...

"lihat! Ada roket!"

"mana? Mana? Mana?"

Secepat kilat, Hinata segera berlari dan meninggalkan perpustakaan yang tak terkunci. Dengan secepat mungkin, ia berusaha lari dari kejaran Sakura cs

"Sasuke!" teriak Hinata saat sudah sampai di lapangan. Lama kelaman, dia melihat sosok Sasuke yang sudah tersungkur di tanah

"tidak..." Hinata membekap mulutnya

"HYAAAAAAAA" teriak Gaara dan mengarahkan tinjunya

Bug!

Hinata terpental karena tinjuan Gaara. Yang lainnya tercengang, kali ini mereka ambil alih dan tidak mementingkan keinginan egois mereka untuk menyaksikan pertarungan Gaara yang sebenarnya

"H-Hinata?" panggil Sasuke. Hinata berdiri dan membantu Sasuke berdiri

"kau tidak apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata cepat

"seharusnya akulah yang menanyakannya padamu, bodoh!" kesal Hinata dan langsung memeluk Sasuke

"aku hanya sedikit lebam saja"

"sedikit? Aku bahkan rela kalau harus bolos untuk menjagamu seminggu ini!"

Dalam hati, Sasuke tersenyum. Setidaknya, sesekali berkelahi tidak apa kan?

.

.

.

"selamat datang Hinata-chan"

"arigatou Mikoto-baa-chan" balas Hinata dan memberi hormat lalu berjalan pelan menuju kamar orang yang disukainya itu

"ini... makanlah" Hinata memberikan sebuah mangkuk keramik cantik yang di dalamnya berisi makanan

"aku tidak hanya pintar makan. Tapi aku juga bisa masaknya" Hinata menjelaskan dan membuat Sasuke sedikit tertawa geli

Hinata duduk di tepi ranjang dan memeriksa kening Sasuke

"sudah baikan" Hinata menjelaskan pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan mengenggam tangan Hinata

"oh ya Nona Hyuuga..." panggil Sasuke sementara Hinata hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya

"mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

Hinata tampak menimbang "tapi bukankah aku sudah menjadi pacarmu, hm?"

Sasuke tampak sedikit bingung

"semenjak kau men-cap ku sebagai gadismu di depan perpustakaan"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mencium kening Hinata lembut

"Aishiteru, Hinata"

"Aishiteru Mo, Sasuke"

.

.

.

Owari


End file.
